クエスト (Skyrim)
このページは The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim のすべての'クエスト'の一覧である。 メインクエスト Act I *Unbound *Before the Storm *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dragon Rising *The Way of the Voice *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Act II *A Blade In The Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Alduin's Wall *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Alduin's Bane Act III *Season Unending *The Fallen *Paarthurnax *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer **Epilogue メモ * Paarthurnax のクエストは完全にオプションで、メインクエスト後も完遂できる。しかし一方で、Paarthurnax が自分の基地の上を飛び回るので完遂が難しくなる。 * Season Unending は内戦が既に終わっていると発生しなくなる。 派閥クエスト 派閥クエスト (Faction Quests)。 Dark Brotherhood * Delayed Burial * Innocence Lost * With Friends Like These... * Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! * Sanctuary * Sentenced to Death * Mourning Never Comes * Whispers In The Dark * The Silence Has Been Broken * Bound Until Death * Breaching Security * The Cure For Madness * Recipe For Disaster * To Kill An Empire * Death Incarnate * Hail Sithis! * Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head Contracts *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia サイドクエスト * Locate the Assassin of Old * Dark Brotherhood Forever (Radiant Quest) The College of Winterhold * First Lessons * Under Saarthal * Hitting the Books * Good Intentions * Revealing the Unseen * Containment * The Staff of Magnus * The Eye of Magnus サイドクエスト *Arniel's Endeavor *Daedric Relic *Aftershock *Out of Balance *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Fetch me that Book! *Shalidor's Insight *Lost Apprentices (Broken quest) *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice Masterレベルトレーニングクエスト * Alteration Ritual Spell * Conjuration Ritual Spell * Destruction Ritual Spell * Illusion Ritual Spell * Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions * Take Up Arms * Trouble in Skyrim (Radiant quest) * Proving Honor * The Silver Hand * Stealing Plans * Blood's Honor * Purity of Revenge * Glory of the Dead サイドクエスト * Animal Extermination (Radiant quest) * Hired Muscle (Radiant quest) * Family Heirloom (Radiant quest) * Escaped Criminal (Radiant quest) * Rescue Mission (Radiant quest) * Striking the Heart (Radiant quest) * Retrieval (Radiant quest) * Totems of Hircine (Radiant quest) * Purity * Dragon Seekers (Radiant quest) Thieves Guild * A Chance Arrangement * Taking Care of Business * Loud and Clear * Dampened Spirits * Scoundrel's Folly * Speaking With Silence * Hard Answers * The Pursuit * Trinity Restored * Blindsighted * Darkness Returns * Under New Management サイドクエスト * Imitation Amnesty * Summerset Shadows * Silver Lining * The Dainty Sload * Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad * The Bedlam Job (Radiant quest) * The Fishing Job (Radiant quest) * The Numbers Job (Radiant quest) * The Burglary Job (Radiant quest) * The Heist Job (Radiant quest) * The Shill Job (Radiant quest) * The Sweep Job (Radiant quest) * No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) The Blades * Paarthurnax ** Recruit Followers ** Fight Dragons Bards College *Tending the Flames *Find Rjorn's Drum *Find Finn's Lute *Find Pantea's Flute Dawnguard *Dawnguard *Awakening *Bloodline *A New Order *The Bloodstone Chalice *Prophet **Prophet (Dawnguard) **Prophet (Vampire) *Seeking Disclosure *Chasing Echoes *Beyond Death *Unseen Visions *Touching The Sky *Kindred Judgement Vampire Quests *Protecting the Bloodline *Ancient Power *New Allegiances *Culling the Beast *Deceiving the Herd *The Hunt *Destroying the Dawnguard *Rings of Blood Magic *Amulets of Night Power *The Gift Dawnguard Quests *Hide and Seek *Rescue *Preemptive Strike *Cleansing Light *Hunting the Monster *A Jarl's Justice *Lost Relic *Ancient Technology *Bolstering the Ranks Civil War クエスト Skyrim で起きる Civil War (内戦) は2つの主要な派閥、Imperials (インペリアル) と Stormcloaks (ストームクロークス) との間で起きる。両陣営の悪事を中継する地域の至るところにいる数多くの関係者を含め両陣営は本質的に同じである。マイナーな派閥、特に Witerun にある Battle-Born (バトル・ボーン) 一家と Grey-Mene (グレイ・メーン) 一家は帝国の至る所に存在する。プレイヤーが本格的にどちらか一方の陣営につくことに決定すれば、1人または複数人への殺しがプレイヤーのゲームプレイに影響を及ぼすかもしれない。 Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle For Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Greenwall または The Battle For Fort Sungard (メインクエスト Season Unending の結果次第) **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle For Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Sungard または The Battle For Fort Greenwall (メインクエスト Season Unending の結果次第) **A False Front **The Battle For Fort Snowhawk **The Battle For Fort Hraggstad **Battle For Solitude Daedric quests Daedric quests (ディードリック・クエスト)。 Oblivion Walker (オブリビオン・ウォーカー) を獲得するには、15以上の Daedric artifacts (ディードリック・アーティファクト) を集めなければならない。これらは上記のクエストで集めることができるが、クエストによっては結果次第でアーティファクトを入手できないものがある。これはそのクエストに現れる選択肢だけを基準にしている。 :* - この印がついているものは Oblivion Walker の achievement (実績) に加算されない。 ダンジョンクエスト 下記の24のクエストは固有のダンジョンやマップに関連している。"*" がついているクエストはクエストジャーナルに Miscellaneous Quests として現れ、Official Skyrim Game Guide に従って命名されている The Elder Scrolls V: Official Skyrim Game Guide Miscellaneous quests クエスト発生場所で分類している: hold (支配地域)/町、都市、地域。いくつかは事実上サイドクエストであり、サイドウェイのトロフィー／実績に加算されるクエストラインを持っている。その他の miscellaneous objectives は Hero of the People のトロフィー／実績に加算される。 Eastmarch Windhelm *Blood on the Ice (サイドクエスト) *Repairing the Phial (サイドクエスト - The White Phial と Throat of the World が必要条件) *The White Phial (サイドクエスト) *Harsh Master *Rise in the East (サイドクエスト) *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shavee's Amulet *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane *Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil. *Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. Narzulbur *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath *Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir *Destroy the vampire Vighar *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil その他 * Help Valdr clear out Moss Mother Cavern Haafingar Solitude *Light's Out! (サイドクエスト) *The Man Who Cried Wolf (サイドクエスト) *The Wolf Queen Awakened (サイドクエスト) *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Dragon Bridge *Dragon's Breath Mead Old Hroldan Inn *The Ghost of Old Hroldan Hjaalmarch Morthal *Laid to Rest (サイドクエスト) Saarthal *Forbidden Legend (サイドクエスト) Kjenstag Ruins *Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Rising At Dawn *Collecting the fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder *Mine (or just just obtain) a Quicksilver Ingot and sell it to the mine owner The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left-Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth (City) *The Lost Expedition (サイドクエスト) *The Heart of Dibella (サイドクエスト) *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth Gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Kerah Deliver ring to Calcelmo *Speak to Ondolemar about Ogmund's Talos worshipping *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Forsworn *The Forsworn Conspiracy (サイドクエスト) *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (サイドクエスト) Salvius Farm *Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius The Rift Froki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials (サイドクエスト) Heartwood Mill *Fight or Flight Ivarstead *Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arm *The Straw that Broke *Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Riften *A Chance Arrangement (サイドクエスト) *Taking Care of Business (サイドクエスト) *Promises to Keep (サイドクエスト) *Recover Grimsever *The Lover's Requital *Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone *Ingun's Task *The Raid a Skooma Trade quest *Supply And Demand (Side quest) *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund *Speak to Marise Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi **Find Gold Ore for Madesi *Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Missing in Action (Side quest) *In My Time of Need (Side quest) *The Blessings of Nature (Side quest) *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Argonian Ale *A Night to Remember *The Whispering Door Riverwood *The Golden Claw (サイドクエスト) *Love Triangle Winterhold Winterhold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Assist the people of Winterhold *Drowned Sorrows College of Winterhold *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems Septimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Bounty Quests これらの賞金稼ぎクエストは仕事や噂について尋ねるときに、宿屋の主人から受けることができる。何人かのJarl やそのスチュワード／スチュワーデス(steward/stewardess) に仕事を尋ねるときにこのクエストを受けることもできる。Bounty Note は賞金首のタイプや居場所を特定する Dragonborn に与えられるだろう。 Forsworn * Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine * Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt * Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook * Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt * Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout * Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave * Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt * Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave * Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt Bandits * Kill the bandit leader at Broken Oar Grotto * Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout * Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim * Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat * Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower * Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Winter War * Kill the bandit leader at Valtheim Towers (ジャーナルエントリは "Valtheim Keep" と記載するかもしれない) Giant * Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin * Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp * Kill the giant at Cradlecrush Rock * Kill the giant at Secunda's Kiss (Journal entry says secunda's shelf) * Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp * Kill the giant at Guldun Rock * Kill the giant at Steamcrag Camp * Kill the giant at Blizzard Rest Dragons * Kill the dragon at Ancient's Ascent * Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower * Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest * Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater * KIll the dragon at Eldersblood Peak * Kill the dragon at Lost Tongue Overlook * Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor * Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit * Kill the dragon at Shearpoint * Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Global *Quest all Drunks Have *Rare Gifts *Some Light Theft *A Few Words with You *Delivery *Investigate the Bards College *Dungeon Delving *Rebel's Cairn *Visit The College of Winterhold *Go to Endon in Markarth and pick up the item. *Amulet of the Moon 関連項目 * Skyrim のマップ * Skyrim のロケーション * Skyrim のサイドクエスト * Sideways Achievement (サイドウェイの実績) * Daedric Shrines - Skyrim の Daedric Shrines 参考文献 Category:Skyrim: クエスト Category:Skyrim: メインクエスト Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Bounty Quests en:Quests (Skyrim)